


Embracing the Fire

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BD Charlie Weasley, Big Dick Charlie, Celebrations, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kink, PWP, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When Charlie and Pansy cross paths at his brother’s wedding, their chemistry ignites into a fiery passion that could turn into something more if Pansy knows how to embrace the fire that the Dragon Keeper breathes.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76
Collections: Wild Weasley Celebration





	Embracing the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> written for Weasley's, Witches, and Writer's Wild Weasley Celebration Fest -- congrats on one year, y'all!
> 
> Literally just gratuitous smut. 
> 
> all errors are mine.
> 
> enjoy~  
> xoxox

**Embracing the Fire**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

Charlie raised a glass to celebrate the happy couple as the last of the toasts ended. He took a hearty sip of his champagne that was passed around, but he couldn’t finish it. The bubbly, sweet taste never felt right on his tongue, so he drowned it out with his glass of firewhisky, the burn much more welcome.

Putting the half-finished glass back on the table he was assigned to sit at for the wedding, he looked around at the other guests. Some people wandered to the dance floor, others enjoyed the last of the finger foods from the cocktail hour, and even more started to make their way to congratulate the newlyweds. 

Charlie had to admit, out of his brothers, the last person he ever expected to be bent was Percy. Ron was always his bet with Bill, but Bill always bet on the twins. Even more than that, he never expected Percy to marry a quidditch player.

But as he watched Oliver feed Percy a bite of their dinner, finally getting to sit and eat, he knew Percy would be happy and treated well. Charlie would still threaten Oliver within an inch of his life, but he knew Oliver wouldn’t need it. Not only because he can see the devotion between the two, but because Charlie had known Oliver since school and they kept in touch; he was a friend, and now a brother. 

“Well, if you aren’t going to finish that, don’t mind if I do,” a feminine voice said from Charlie’s right. He turned to look and saw a waif of a girl, but with curves that were deliciously out of place on her small body. Charlie couldn’t say he minded that, though—it created quite the image of appeal. She reached over a slender hand and plucked his glass of champagne, downing it in one fell swoop. 

Charlie wasn’t sure what to say, and he’d never been tongue-tied before in his life. 

“I’m assuming from the hair, and the fact you were up there with one of the grooms during the ceremony, that you’re related to my boss?” The woman asked with a smirk, placing the now empty glass back down. 

“Charlie. You work with Percy?” He asked, finally finding his words. He was distracted by her forwardness, but also by the way her striking red dress dipped low, revealing creamy skin in intimate places. Charlie did his best to keep his eyes firmly above her neckline. 

“I work  _ for _ Percy, but he’s also a good friend. Hence my invite to this little shindig,” she waved her hand around to indicate the wedding. 

“Do you have a name, good friend of Percy?” Charlie asked, starting to enjoy her little game.

“That depends. Are you single, Charlie?” the woman asked. 

Charlie smirked, wondering if he should tell her or not, or if he should drag her along the same way she was dragging him. He held out his hand for her and stood up when she took it. Their hands, once touching, felt like someone had turned the heat up twenty degrees. Charlie’s body ignited in ways he’d never felt with a woman before; and he only knew this heat from his times with his dragons. He knew right then and there, this wasn’t going to be a one-time shag, and he wasn’t going to let her get away when the wedding ended. He gave her a small smile as he led her over to the open bar at the back of the big tent. Percy and Oliver had opted to have the wedding at the Burrow in a tent outside, much like Bill and Fleur, but less… frilly. 

“Another whisky please, and anything the lady wants,” Charlie told the bartender. 

“Would you like another glass of white, Miss Parkinson?” the bartender asked the woman next to him. She hissed under her breath, but nodded her head once, not meeting Charlie’s eyes, though he could spy a small blush covering her cheeks. 

“Oh, so it’s Miss Parkinson, is it?” Charlie narrowed his eyes with a large grin. He knew he probably looked like the Cheshire Cat, but he was too pleased that his plan worked to care. If there was anyone who would know this woman’s name, it would be the bartender. “Well, you’re much too young to be Mrs Delilah, and much too old to be little Posy, so that must make you Pansy.”

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?” Pansy put her nose in the air and shifted her gaze to him out of the corner of her eye.

The bartender handed them their drinks over the counter, Charlie grabbing both before she could. This forced her to look at him, so he could get lost in the onyx gems she called eyes. Leaning in close, he heard her take in a sharp breath and hold it. 

Placing the wine glass in her hand as he pressed his lips near her ear, he whispered with a lingering breath. “Not at all.”

Pansy let out the breath she was holding and Charlie felt the warmth blow the hair escaping from his low ponytail. Percy had asked him and Bill to, at least, tie their long locks back for the ceremony. His little brother, however, made no mention of what it needed to look like at the reception, so Charlie had since let it loosen. 

“Good to know, Charlie,” Pansy purred and took a step back, glass coming up to her lips for a long pull. 

Charlie smirked and they held gazes as they each downed their drinks quicker than decorum dictated. He then put his hand out for her to take once more, waiting to see if she would continue to let him drag her around. 

Pansy eyed him carefully, clearly trying to make up her mind, before placing her small hand once again in his large one. Charlie weaved in and out of guests, heading inside the Burrow. With a quick look around to make sure everyone else inside was preoccupied with their own lives, he pulled her up the stairs to his old room on the second level. 

Once the door was closed, he turned around to see her inspecting the room that had since been converted into a guest room for visiting grandkids and family. His eyes ran down her form, taking in the bright red dress draped over her body. It was backless, had a deep neckline, and a high slit up the side. Charlie felt his mouth water. 

“See something you like?” While he had been caught up in her body, Pansy turned around and saw him staring at her. 

“Hell yes,” Charlie’s voice came out as a gruff whisper. 

Pansy’s smirk widened to a delighted smile as a light blush danced across the apples of her cheeks. Stalking her like prey, Charlie started walking toward her slowly. He felt a pleasing ripple in his lower stomach when she stood her ground and raised her chin, waiting for him to reach her. 

Arms circling her waist, she reached up to wrap hers around his neck. Charlie leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, but instead feinted to the right and dragged the tip of his nose along her cheekbone. He felt her shiver in his arms. 

“You know, you never answered my question. Are you single, Charlie Weasley?” Pansy’s voice came out breathless, and Charlie only narrowly stopped his chest from puffing up proudly. 

“Just me and my dragons, love,” Charlie whispered, letting his lips drag against her cheek as he spoke. 

“Good,” Pansy flicked his ponytail out of the leather thong it was in, dug her hands into his hair, and forcibly twisted his head to meet hers. Her lips crashed against his, and Charlie drank her in. She tasted like the champagne from earlier, making him admit he definitely appreciated the taste way more on her tongue. 

Charlie gripped her hips tightly and pulled her even closer to his body, his fingers bunching the swath of fabric Pansy wore as a dress. He tugged at it experimentally, revelling when she lifted her arms for him to shuck it off. Charlie paused kissing her long enough to take in her  _ entirely naked  _ body. He almost choked on the quick breath he sucked in. 

“I don’t like lines under my clothes,” Pansy smirked, totally unashamed and enjoying his attention. 

“Fuck me, witch,” Charlie breathed in surprise and picked her up by her waist, throwing her on the bed. 

She landed with a bounce, giggling, and then piercing him with a look. “I thought that was your job?” 

Charlie growled at her, closing the distance again and crawling over her. 

“Aren’t you— for- oh god,” Pansy stuttered as Charlie’s tongue met her body. He left open mouth kisses up her torso before reaching her neck and attacking it. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Hmm?” Charlie hummed as he gave her a large, dark love bite. His hands found her sizable breasts, just big enough to fit his large hands. Kneading and massaging them until he felt tight peaks under his palms, he trailed his lips to her opposite collarbone and left another mark there. He found himself really enjoying leaving bruises on her perfectly milky skin. 

“You’re still dressed,” Pansy finally found her voice again.

With a lazy wave of his hand, and his attention still on marking up more of her skin, Charlie vanished his suit to the floor. 

“Fuck that was hot,” Pansy commented, surprised. 

Charlie chuckled as he drew down her body again, pulling her ass right to the edge of the bed. Kneeling on the floor beside the bed, he pushed her legs apart and zeroed in on her perfect little quim. Pansy shifted, putting her elbows underneath her, so she could lean back but still see him. He raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk before leaning in and covering her clit with his warm mouth. 

He closed his eyes as he relished in the taste of her, hearing a broken moan leave her lips. He used the flat of his tongue to swipe her entire slit and then the tip of his tongue to torture her clit. Charlie focused his attention solely on her sensitive bud, writing letters and symbols to give different directions to his swipes. Feeling a bounce on the mattress, he cracked one eye to see Pansy had fallen to lay on her back and had her hands tangled in her hair. 

Feeling empowered by her reaction to his ministrations, he wrapped his arms under her thighs, putting her legs over his shoulders, and splayed his hands across her lower stomach, firmly holding her in place. Her moaning only got louder as he increased the pressure and speed of his tongue. Raking his teeth lightly across her pearl, she screamed. Charlie chuckled deep in his belly as his tongue speared her a couple times before going back to her clit. 

Pansy’s back arched off the bed, her hands clenching around his forearms as her body writhed. Wrapping his lips tightly around her nub, he sucked on it hard as he continued using the tip of his tongue to create friction. 

Pansy was screaming and keening until she finally crested over that beautiful peak and fell into bliss, her mouth open in a silent squeal. 

Charlie rode her through her orgasm, never letting up pressure even as she found her voice and mewled loudly. Finally, when she squirted down his chin, he gave her a break and pulled back a little bit. He licked up as much of her essence as he could, leaning back on his haunches and wiping his chin from whatever he missed. Pansy was boneless on the bed and Charlie smirked down at her as she caught her breath. 

He crawled over her body once more, covering her small form with his and attacking her lips. She moaned into his mouth as he slicked his heavy cock on her folds. 

“Please,” Pansy groaned against his lips.

Charlie huffed out a small laugh and slammed into her with one sure stroke. Freezing for a moment, he felt as her walls stretched around him. He knew he was pretty big for a witch to take all at once, so he paused to let her get used to him. But Pansy was having none of that as she clenched tightly on purpose and wiggled in an obvious sign of “move.” Just one more reason to add to his growing list of why he was utterly and completely taken with her. 

He picked her up and pulled her against him as he moved them farther onto the bed in the proper direction, grabbing a pillow and laying her back down so that it was under her hips. This gave him a better position to piston in and out of her at an unrelenting pace. 

Her ability to bounce back from the orgasm he just gave her and lose herself in his love-making was the most erotic thing he ever experienced. Pansy’s hands gripped his hair and pulled hard as she kissed him back with everything she had. Charlie groaned, loving the pain being mixed in with the pleasure he was taking from their bodies slapping together. The sound of his balls smacking against her bum was music to Charlie’s ears. 

He increased his pace when Pansy took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on it, sucking on it to sooth the nip. 

“I’m so close, love,” Charlie whispered in a raspy voice. 

“Fuck me harder,” Pansy moaned. 

Charlie gripped her hips and pressed his feet against the footboard of the small bed to gain more leverage. Pansy attacked his neck as he ground his teeth together, closing his eyes and concentrating everything into the speed of his hips. He’d never fucked anyone harder than he had right now, and he felt like he finally understood the words “fucking her into the mattress.” It was almost as if they were gonna crash clear through the bed and to the floor. 

Pansy screamed out her second release and Charlie followed her directly after, her walls clenching throwing him over the edge. 

Charlie kept his cock sheathed inside of her, squirting four or five times, and feeling it overflow and run down between their bodies that were still pressed together. He thrust two more times, trying to push his release back inside of her. 

They collapsed onto the bed together and Charlie wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. 

“You are like no other witch, Pansy Parkinson,” Charlie breathed deeply, burying his nose into the top of her head. 

“Looking for a witch to keep you company at the reserve, Weasley?” Pansy asked, feigning the same earlier confidence she practically oozed from her body, but Charlie was able to hear the slight tremor in her voice. 

“Only if that witch is you,” Charlie smiled into her hair. “Go on a couple dates with me. See if this is something you really want. I get along with my dragons better than people, love, so no hard feelings if you can’t handle the dragon fire.”

“I think you’ll find, Weasley, that fire is my specialty.”

  
  



End file.
